


The Ants Go Marching One by One

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Nursery Rhymes, Fairy Tales, and Songs [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a nursery rhyme/song that I was singing with my cousin today, Eggsy isn't Kingsman, Guess that means Valentine isn't a thing, I thought it would make a good fic, James didn't die, M/M, everyone lives happily ever after, kind of a song fic, so enjoy, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: The best thing in Eggsy Unwin's life is his daughter Daisy. She brings him the second best thing in his life too.





	The Ants Go Marching One by One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a nursery rhyme because I got bored and needed something to write, so I used a song I was singing to calm my baby cousins as a prompt. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The song really doesn't matter to the fic, but if you want to listen to it, you can listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pjw2A3QU8Qg

The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching one by one,  
The little one stops to suck his thumb  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

“There she is,” the doctor said, turning the screen so that Eggsy could see it. “Look, she’s sucking her thumb.”

“Oh my god,” Eggsy breathed, fingers reaching out and gently touching the screen. “She’s...she’s really….”

The woman smiled, pressing a button that printed off what was on the screen. “She looks healthy,” she said, drawing Eggsy’s attention back to her. “I printed a couple of pictures of her for you.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy murmured, sitting up and wiping the gel off of his stomach with the paper towels she offered him. “When do I need to come back?”

“We’ll make you an appointment for another month,” she said, shutting down the machine. “After that, you may need to come in more frequently though.”

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed with a nod, accepting the pictures from her and going out to the reception desk to schedule his next appointment.

* * *

The ants go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching two by two,  
The little one stops to tie his shoe  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

“Daddy!” Daisy tugged on Eggsy’s hand. “My shoe’s come untied!”

Eggsy laughed, kneeling down to tie her shoe. “I thought you knew how to tie your own shoe, flower,” he teased, quickly tying the shoe.

“But I don’t wanna be late!”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy said as he stood, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Ready to go see Grandmum, flower?”

“Yeah!” Daisy cheered, running to the door.

* * *

The ants go marching three by three, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching three by three, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching three by three,  
The little one stops to climb a tree  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

“Daisy, don’t go too far!” Eggsy called as she ran off towards the playground.

“Yes, Daddy!” she yelled over her shoulder as Eggsy started looking for a place they could eat the picnic lunch they’d brought.

“Daddy!” Daisy called. “Look at me!”

Eggsy looked over at his daughter and immediately had a heart attack. “Daisy!” he yelled as he stood, the branch his daughter was standing on breaking and dropping the young girl to the ground. When he reached the tree though, he didn’t see his daughter lying on the hard ground, cradling a broken limb as he had feared, but instead he saw a man, about his mother’s age, setting her carefully on the ground. “Oh my god,” Eggsy picked Daisy up, holding her close. “Dais, don’t do that to me, you scared the life out of me.”

After making sure his daughter was okay, Eggsy turned to the man. “Thank you,” he said earnestly. “I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“It was nothing,” the man shook his head. “I know I would want someone to do the same if it had been Mariposa in the tree.”

“Is that your daughter?” Eggsy asked, curious about this handsome man who had saved his daughter now that his heartbeat had slowed and his adrenaline spike had gone.

“She is,” the man said with a fond smile. “She’s actually around here somewhere,” the man looked around, frowning slightly as a young girl with dark, curly hair running up to Daisy. 

“Are you okay, Daisy?” she asked, breathless. “You fell a long way.”

Daisy let go of Eggsy’s leg and he, reluctantly, let her go. “I’m fine Mari,” Daisy mumbled, hugging the other girl just as tightly as she had clung to Eggsy.

“It seems our daughters know each other,” the man said with a smile. “But I don’t think I got your name.”

“Oh,” Eggsy jumped. “Sorry, ‘M Eggsy Unwin. Well,” he paused. “Well, my real name is Gary, but everyone calls me Eggsy.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy,” the man said with a bright smile. “My name is Harry Hart.”

Eggsy smiled, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Pleasure to meet you too, Harry.”

* * *

The ants go marching four by four, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching four by four, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching four by four,  
The little one stops to shut the door  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

“Mr. Harry and Mariposa are gonna be here any minute Daddy!” Daisy exclaimed, rushing around the house. “You need to get dressed.”

“Dais, what’re you talking about?” Eggsy asked, looking down at his outfit, an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats, perfect for the day of hanging around the house with his daughter and their friends he’d had planned. “I am dressed.”

“You need to look pretty!” she exclaimed. “For Mr. Harry.”

“Why?” Eggsy asked, letting himself be pushed towards the stairs.

“Because you like him,” Daisy said simply. “And he likes you, so you need to go get pretty!”

“Daisy…”

“Daaadyyy,” Daisy whined as they reached Eggsy’s room. “Please.”

“Alright,” Eggsy sighed, causing Daisy to squeal happily and dart around the room, picking out what she called Eggsy’s “best outfit ever.”

“Perfect,” Daisy exclaimed when she finished pulling things out of Eggsy’s closet. “Get dressed,” she commanded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

“Dear god,” he murmured, looking at the outfit Daisy had picked out for him. “Why did I agree to this?” But he had, so, with a sigh, he stood and changed, making his way downstairs just as Harry knocked on the door.

“Hello Eggsy,” Harry greeted fondly, the smile growing as he looked Eggsy up and down.

Eggsy preened a bit. “Harry,” he smiled back. “Come on, I’ve got lunch ready.”

* * *

The ants go marching five by five, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching five by five, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching five by five,  
The little one stops to take a dive  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

“So,” Harry looked awkward, which Eggsy found more than endearing. “My...employer is having a holiday party this weekend, and I was wondering if you and Daisy would like to come.”

Eggsy looked up from the shopping list he had been writing. “Are you sure?” he asked. “You’re usually rather secretive about your work.”

“My friends keep pestering me about when they get to meet you,” Harry admitted, the blush on his cheeks deepening. “If I don’t introduce you to them soon, I’m afraid they might follow me here one day.”

Eggsy laughed. “Alright,” he agreed. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

* * *

“They’ve got a pool!” Daisy exclaimed excitedly when they reached the old manor house the holiday party was being held at. “Look Daddy!”

“I see, flower,” Eggsy said, slightly dazed at the sight of the Olympic sized swimming pool that was enclosed by glass walls.

“Come on!” Daisy exclaimed, pulling Eggsy from the taxi Harry had sent for them and up to the house.

A man with a cheerful smile opened the door when Eggsy knocked. “You must be Eggsy and Daisy,” he said, grin growing. “Harry’s told us a lot about you. I was beginning to think he’d made the two of you up.”

“You know he doesn’t have that kind of imagination, James,” a bald man, who must have been Merlin, said, coming into the room. “I believe Mariposa has been waiting for you,” he informed Daisy with a smile that almost seemed out of place on the man’s face. “Come on, I’ll lead the two of you to the party.”

Eggsy kept a hand on Daisy’s shoulder as they followed the bald man to a ballroom that was lavishly decorated. “I feel underdressed,” Eggsy mumbled, tugging at the hem of his jacket.

“You look wonderful, darling,” Harry countered, appearing out of seemingly nowhere as Daisy went off to find Mariposa.

“You always say that,” Eggsy murmured, leaning into Harry and accepting a kiss from the other man.

“Because it’s true,” Harry insisted.

“So, tell me. How does a tailor shop get enough money to buy a place like this?”

“We have quite a few old money customers,” Harry answered. “There is something I’d like to tell you though. We should probably go somewhere we can actually talk though.”

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed, taking Harry’s hand and letting him lead the way out of the room. “Are you sure the girls will be alright?”

“The others will look after them,” Harry assured Eggsy. “I’ll introduce you to them later.”

Eggsy nodded as Harry led the way to the pool, which was calm and rather peaceful after the bustle of the ballroom. “So, what were you going to tell me?” Eggsy asked, sitting by the poolside and taking off his shoes to stick his feet in.

Harry’s expression was bittersweet as he sat next to Eggsy. “Kingsman isn’t just a tailor,” he murmured, sitting stiffer than Eggsy had ever seen him as if he was afraid of Eggsy’s reaction to whatever he was about to say. “The tailor is just a cover. Kingsman is also a spy agency.”

Eggsy gave Harry a long look. “Is that why you’re always going on business trips?” he asked after a long moment.

Harry nodded, not saying anything.

“Alright,” Eggsy finally said. “You’re careful?”

“Of course,” Harry was quick to reassure him. “It’s Merlin’s job to keep all of us alive, and he takes it very seriously.”

“That’s good,” Eggsy smiled. “Do we have to go back to the party just yet?” he asked, one hand joining his feet in the water. “I’d really like to take advantage of this pool.”

“I think we can take some time,” Harry agreed, returning the smile. “I take it you didn’t think to bring a swimsuit?”

“Nothing wrong with a little skinny dipping,” Eggsy said with a cheeky grin, quickly stripping and diving into the pool.

Harry laughed brightly before following Eggsy’s example and diving in as well.

* * *

The ants go marching six by six, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching six by six, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching six by six,  
The little one stops to pick up sticks  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

“Daddy,” Daisy was fiddling with her Christmas present from Mariposa, a personalized game of pick-up sticks. “How come I don’t have two parents?” she asked.

“Well,” Eggsy set down the book he’d been reading and beckoning Daisy closer, curling her into his lap. “Once upon a time, a long time ago, before you were born, I lived with Grandmum and Dean. I didn’t like him, and he didn’t like me, he was a big bully,” he informed Daisy seriously. “So I spent a lot of time not at home. 

“One night,” he continued, “I met a knight in shining armor, he swept me off my feet and promised to take me and Mum away from Dean. But he had to go talk to his king first, so he went away. But not before he’d given me a gift.”

“Me?” Daisy asked, looking up at Eggsy.

“You,” Eggsy agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Now let’s go get ready to go to Mr. Harry’s alright?”

“Is he ever going to come back for us?” Daisy asked as Eggsy led the way upstairs. 

“I think he will,” Eggsy said, remembering the fond smile in Harry’s eyes the night before in the pool. “Maybe he already has.”

* * *

The ants go marching seven by seven, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching seven by seven, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching seven by seven,  
The little one stops to pray to heaven  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

“Harry,” Eggsy was hesitant to voice the thoughts that had been brewing in his mind since he’d first met Harry. “Daisy’s been asking about her other father.”

Harry hummed. “Do you know who he is?” he asked, “Or were you going to ask for help finding him?”

“I only had the one night with him,” Eggsy admitted. “But…” he hesitated before continuing. “I think I’ve met him again.”

“Oh,” Eggsy could feel Harry stiffen. “Does she want to meet him?”

“She has,” Eggsy admitted. “But neither of them know it, I’m not entirely sure it’s him.”

Harry hummed in thought. “What were you planning on doing then?”

“Tell you,” Eggsy said, deciding to stop beating around the bush. “I...I think you might be Daisy’s other father.”

Harry froze in shock. “Really?” he breathed.

“Took me a while to remember,” Eggsy shrugged. “It was just the one night, and it was kind of dark, but I didn’t really sleep with anyone else around that time.”

Harry broke out into a brilliant grin before deflating again. “I promised you I’d come back,” he murmured. “But I never did.”

“Yes you did,” Eggsy assured him. “You’ve answered every single one of my prayers, even the ones I never voiced to anyone.”

“I love you,” Harry murmured, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

“I love you too,” Eggsy murmured back.

* * *

The ants go marching eight by eight, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching eight by eight, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching eight by eight,  
The little one stops to roller skate  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

“Daddy, do you think I could call Mr. Harry Poppa, like Mariposa does?”

Eggsy instantly set down the papers he’d been looking over for work. “I think that’s a question you should ask Mr. Harry, don’t you?” he asked once he’d gotten his wits together. 

“I will,” Daisy agreed. “But would you be mad if I did?” she was wringing her hands. “I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Oh my flower,” he pulled Daisy in for a hug. “I’d never be mad at you for this, alright?”

Daisy nodded against his chest. “I’ll ask him at Mari’s birthday party tonight.”

“Do you have her present wrapped?” Eggsy asked as he checked his watch. “It’s probably about time we left.”

Daisy nodded again, running off to grab the package and her shoes. “Ready!” she exclaimed as he was just putting his own shoes on.

“Then let’s go,” Eggsy said, taking Daisy’s hand and leading the way out of the house.

* * *

“Has Daisy talked to you yet?” Eggsy asked at the roller rink Mariposa was having her sixth birthday party.

“No, was she supposed to?” Harry responded.

“She asked me a question that you’d be better to answer,” he said. “She’ll probably be nervous when she does though.”

“Nothing too bad, I hope?”

“Nothing at all,” Eggsy agreed. “I rather think you’ll like it, in fact.”

* * *

The ants go marching nine by nine, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching nine by nine, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching nine by nine,  
The little one stops to check the time  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

“Daaaaadyyy!” Daisy called, bursting into her father’s room. “We’re going to be late.”

“It’s my wedding,” Eggsy grumbled, burying his face in his pillow. “Not like they can start without me.”

“You’re going to make Poppa think you’ve stood him up at the altar.”

Eggsy got up quickly at that, checking the time on the clock on his bedside table. “Damn it,” he hissed under his breath.”

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past half hour,” Daisy informed him seriously. “Go shower, I’ll get your suit ready.”

“Alright,” Eggsy said, making his way to the bathroom. “What would I do without you to keep my head on straight, Dais?”

“Be late for everything,” the six-year-old said. “Go, I don’t want to be late.”

“Not like they can start without me,” Eggsy said again as he shut the bathroom door and started the shower as a shoe hit the backside of the door, causing him to laugh as he got in.

* * *

The ants go marching ten by ten, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching ten by ten, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching ten by ten,  
The little one stops to shout "The End",  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain.

* * *

“And they all lived happily ever after,” Eggsy finished reading quietly, looking up to see that Daisy had fallen asleep. 

He stood to leave the room, one hand resting gently on the small bump that symbolized the baby boy that would soon join their family.

“Night Daddy,” Daisy murmured, apparently not as asleep as he’d thought she was.

Eggsy smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Night flower.”

Harry was standing in the hall when Eggsy left the room. “Let’s go to bed,” he said, catching his husband’s yawn.

“That sounds amazing,” Eggsy mumbled, leaning against Harry’s side. “Did Mariposa go down okay?”

“Perfectly fine,” Harry assured him as they reached their room. “Get some sleep, love,” he said, helping Eggsy onto the bed.

“I love you,” Eggsy murmured sleepily. 

“I love you too,” Harry returned, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not British, not beta'd, and I don't own Kingsman
> 
> This may be the start of a series, similar to my National Days series, based instead on Fairy Tales and Nursery Rhymes.


End file.
